<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Fall in Love Again by bxllrke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407604">Make Me Fall in Love Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxllrke/pseuds/bxllrke'>bxllrke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Raven, Bisexual, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, a little bit of murven, also hot, and little bit of nyctavia, and picasso is clarkes dog, but also cute stuff, clarke is bestfriends with bellamy, clexa is very flirty, enjoy gays, lexa - Freeform, madi will be important but im not spoiling, there will be smut, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxllrke/pseuds/bxllrke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin hasn't dated in a long time, she invests herself into her work as a Social Worker, but recently she is feeling lonely. Lexa and Clarke meet a New Years party and keep bumping into each other after. Lexa is a little bit of a player but will Clarke be the one to make her commit? And will Lexa be the one to finally break down Clarkes walls? Read to find out! (modern day the 100 au)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me Fall in Love Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! If you are reading this, thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy my story but please be nice this is my first experience writing fanfiction. It may be a little slow at the start and my writing may not be that good but I really hope you guys enjoy it anyways and I'd you have any suggestions, comments, or just wanna talk, feel free to comment whatever! I don't really know what to say here I guess I will have more when the story progresses so just enjoy and stay tuned for more chapters! Enjoy loves &lt;3 (also sorry for this chapter being short I will make them longer in the future)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”<br/>The crowd erupted with cheers of celebration as they entered the new year. Clarke smiled and raised her drink into the air but her smile turned downward as she saw everyone couple up for a typical midnight kiss. Another year, still single, with nobody to ring the new year in with a shared kiss. Her eyes wandered the room and locked with another single onlooker. A girl she had never seen before but certainly cute. Ok, who was she kidding she was gorgeous. She didn’t seem to mind not having anyone to kiss as much as Clarke, maybe she had a boyfriend at home?</p>
<p>“Hey” Shit, the girl had made her way across the room and was standing right in front of her now. Clarke looked her up and down before smiling and responding,</p>
<p>“Hi...um...so you’re spending the New Year alone too?” The pretty woman laughed at Clarke’s forwardness.</p>
<p>“I guess so. Not my first time though but hopefully my last.” Then she gave a flirtatious wink. Was she hitting on her? “Names Lexa, and you are?”</p>
<p>“Uh...oh! Clarke, my name’s Clarke.” Clarke was praying that the warmness she felt on her cheeks wasn’t visible to Lexa.</p>
<p>“Well Clarke, Happy New Year. Hopefully, this year will be better than the last,” Lexa raised her glass up and taped it against Clarke’s. Clarke gave her a grin and was about to ask her if she knew anyone else at the party when her unasked question was answered.</p>
<p>“Lexa! There you are, bitch c’mon we need to take more shots.” An obviously drunk girl giggled her words and stumbled as she dragged Lexa by the arm deeper into the crowd. Lexa mouthed, 'Sorry!' followed by another wink as she was pulled away from Clarke and their conversation ended. Clarke smiled bittersweetly, half-wishing that she got more time to talk but not really minding that much anyways. She ventured in the opposite direction to go find Octavia who she had come here with and wrap up her party.</p>
<p>⚘ ⚘ ⚘ ⚘</p>
<p>It was 2:36 AM when Clarke arrived home, not drunk enough that she couldn’t walk, but drunk enough that she couldn’t drive, so she thanked her Uber driver and headed up the stairs of her apartment building. Sighing, Clarke unlocked and pushed open the door, and although she was coming home alone she wasn’t totally alone. A giant blur of yellow fluff bounded towards her, shoving his entire weight upon Clarke, followed by slobbery kisses of his wet tongue.</p>
<p>“Picasso!” Clarke shrieked as she buried her face into his soft fur. A few minutes later Picasso deemed that warm welcome to be over and Clarke could finally stand up again. She walked to her kitchen island and poured herself a glass of red wine not really being tired for bed yet. She trudged over to her couch, flicked on the tv and flopped down, wine in hand, Picasso curling up at her feet.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t have a human companion but at least I have you, buddy.” As much as Clarke adored her dog, a boyfriend or girlfriend to cozy up with would be nice right about now. Nothing too exciting was on television so Clarke ended up with a rerun episode of The Office to set in the background of her drawing. She loved to draw. And paint. Really anything artistic. Although she wasn’t an artist professionally, Clarke still was very much an active artist, using it as a creative outlet, usually to unwind at the end of the day. Now, clouded by the alcohol, she didn’t have any set vision in mind so she just let her mind relax and her hand take over. Sweeping strokes of charcoal traveled up and down her sketchbook. Slowly but surely a picture began to form. The ending credit song of The Office played and Clake snapped out of her artistic trance. It was now 3:04 AM. Not fully aware of what she had been drawing this whole time, Clarke glanced down at her finished product for the first time.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” That was all Clarke could utter out of her mouth as she reacted to what she had drawn. On her paper was a rough sketch of Clarke standing up and straddling around her, with her arms thrown on Clarke’s neck, was none other than the girl she had met tonight. Lexa. In the image, their faces were inches away from each other with their lips almost touching and look of lust in their eyes. Clarke felt her whole face turn hot and she knew without a doubt she was blushing. “This doesn’t mean anything,” Clarke told herself, “I am just lonely, and I saw her recently, and yeah she was really hot. It’s just a picture.” Once more Clarke let out a heavy sigh. Even though she was thoroughly embarrassed, she signed her name on the bottom right corner and the date on the back of the paper like every piece of artwork she made. Clarke turned off the TV and headed over to her room, still trying to convince herself that it was only a silly drawing.</p>
<p>It was true though that Clarke was very lonely. Her last real relationship was over 2 years ago now and that had been one messy breakup. It was with her long-term boyfriend Finn. He was her everything. They were together for 4 years in such a committed relationship. Or so she thought… One night she came home from a business trip a few days early and as a surprise, she didn’t tell Finn she was coming home so early. She was so excited but as she opened the door to her bedroom Finn was on top of another girl. To make matters worse it was his ex-girlfriend. That blind-sighted Clarke so much that she went into a deep spiral of investing herself solely to her work as a form of distraction. She didn’t want Finn back but she also didn’t want to date anyone else. Her friends and family tried, of course, to get her dating life active but the most that happened was a few one night stands that never went anywhere, more for sex and to please her mom, than the actual thought of a relationship. Clarke was still scared to get back into dating at this point in her life but she also really longed a romantic connection. She just didn’t know how to focus on her own needs like that. So for now, her work was still her life. It wasn’t terrible, at least she was helping other people. She was a Social worker, more specifically working to help find foster kids forever homes with loving families. Clarke loved her job so much and loved knowing that she was making a difference when she saw these kids smile for the first time for a while. Still didn’t take away from the fact that one day Clarke would want a family of her own, but she had no idea where to start looking for her partner.</p>
<p>'Oh well,' Clarke thought, 'One day it will come I hope.' And with that, she snuggled into bed with her current love, Picasso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>